In the field of latching mechanisms such as for modern aircraft, there is an ongoing effort to assure that structures required to be latched are properly latched prior to flight. During normal operation, hinged structures are unlatched and opened to provide access by operators and ground support personnel. The structures need to be closed and securely latched prior to flight operation. Conventional latching mechanisms provide a latch and latch handle to engage and latch hinged structures. Further, conventional latches lock the latch handle to the latch such that the latch handle can be folded flush with an exterior surface of the hinged structure. If a latch is not properly latched, the latch handle may protrude from the exterior surface of the hinged structure to provide an indication to an operator the latch is not secured. However, the handle may not be visible to an operator due to line of sight restrictions relative to the latch. Further, a latch handle may be secured while the latch itself is not properly engaged with the mating structure.
Thus, there is a need for a latch mechanism that provides a high degree of visibility when the latch mechanism is not fastened so that an unfastened or un-latched condition can be easily detected. Further, there is a need to provide a positive indication that the latch is properly engaged.